A Dinner with Father and Son
by JustWrites
Summary: This is actually my first fan fiction. If all goes well, I'm planning on putting out a fanfic centered around Akira, Futaba, and Sojiro next. For now though, this tale entails an alternate scenario where Shido faced his responsibilities as a father, rather than delving into distorted desires without redemption. BTW sorry for short chapters, breaks in the stories were needed.
1. And So It Goes

As evening started to reach its peak, the dark atmosphere aided by the rainclouds which covered the last rays of the setting sun, light all but dissipated from the empty office room except for a dim lamp which lit a small corner of the room, cast over smooth, sensual movements of two figures on a nearby office couch. The two shadows cast upon the wall above were those of Masayoshi Shido and his lover, enjoying the splendors of a quiet empty office- one of the many boons that came with his new public position as a legislative official. Still enthralled by the power he found with his new elected position, he decided to take the evening to have a private celebration with his lover to christen his new office.

He looked down at the feminine figure he held in his arms, pushing himself closer against her soft, slender features, tangling his fingers in her long, light-brown hair, listening to the chime of her giggles as he came closer and pulled away from her lips. He mused to himself in thought as they continued their throws of passionate celebration, 'In times like these, its seems all the more appropriate to celebrate with someone like this. Plus, why not celebrate with a member of staff while I'm at the office?'

The two parted for a moment to catch their breathes, Shido's arm around his lover's shoulders, chuckling as he watched her doing so. "Well, I thought you were so rarely at a loss for words, Ms. Akechi? Out of all my political advisors, you do seem to usually have the most to say, after all…"

She looked back up at him, biting on her lip as she promiscuously raised a brow, "Well in that position, anyone would be, would they not, Representative Shido?" Her own musing was short-lived however, when she looked away towards the corner of the floor, "Plus, there's something I need to talk with you about while we're both here like this…"

Shido shook his head and rested it in his hand, "Another off-the-spur strategy meeting?" he chuckled, "I know I have some new political enemies that would sooner see rival new bloods hanged than elected, but we can put off such trivial concerns for at least one night, don't you think?"

She shook her head, still looking off towards the corner, "I-It's not that. Believe me we would be strategizing endlessly if it was…" She let out a short, forced laugh as she turned her face to meet his own, troubled in its expression as she nervously let out her next words in a hushed tone. "I-I think I might be pregnant…"

Shido's face turned from one of complete satisfaction to one of complete surprise upon hearing these quiet words. He regained part of his composure to speak in a firm manner, "You think you might be-what?"

She bit into her lip again and furrowed her brow, the gaze from her eyes becoming more serious, but tinged with a slight fear, "I think I might be pregnant!"

There was no room for misheard excuses now with her tone of voice-Shido took his arm from around her shoulder and stood up, fists clenched and an expression of shock and anger on his visage before he turned away from his lover, who was now starting to tear from the sudden and negative reaction.

Shido looked down, pondering as his fists remained tightened- 'What am I going to do? What _should_ I do? I got elected to this office by the skin of my teeth as it is- as a new up-and-comer with a clean, incorruptible record, no less. These fossils are already fixing to oust me by any means necessary, and this kind of thing will provide them just the ammo they need. Representative Shido, impregnating his political advisor out of wedlock…it'll be just the scandal they were looking for to keep me out of the political realm. What am I supposed to do, just go back to being another simple bureaucrat with nothing but a moderate name and a crushed dream? My name managed to sweep my petty criminal record under the rug so far, but who knows what will happen in this turn of events now? No…I can't…I can't give up my dreams now, I can't let something like this get in my way! Every hardship I've overcome so far…there must be a reason behind it, there has to be a purpose for my coming this far, other than to let it all collapse with this! If I am destined to be here and see my dreams come to fruition, I cannot let myself be stopped by this!'

Shido lifted his head, still facing away from his lover as he spoke in a harsh, loud voice, "Get out…"

Tears streamed down his lover's cheeks as her troubled look turned to shock, "What?! But, but why…."

"You say you're pregnant, do you not? Hmph, a woman doing these acts out of wedlock, how am I supposed to know the brat's even mine?!"

"Shido-san, why would I do that?! You know you're the only one I…."

"Enough!" he shouted as he turned to face her, his fist pounding down hard on his desk, "I said get out now! You served your purpose as it is, and now I'm done with you…get out and don't come back!"

She rose from the couch is a stunned, saddened hysteria, stammering to speak out as she took a step backwards, "B- But Shido-san, what about…."

"I said get the hell out!" Shido retorted. "And if you tell anyone, they'll just assume you're spreading lies, so don't even think you can use this against me. Now leave!"

She buried her stunned face into her hands, tears falling to the carpeted floor as she rushed out and slammed the door, leaning up to cry against it as Shido stood grasping his desk, letting out brisk, heavy breathes as he regained his composure. He stood in place behind his desk until he heard her lean off his door and leave the area. He straightened his shirt and suit jacket and walked towards the window, opening the drapes to the light rain that had started moments ago-moments which now seemed so far away to his new understanding.

Shido looked out at the rain, twirling his new legislature's pen between his thumb and finger as he gave way to his thoughts alone. 'There has to be a reason I came into this position…it cannot be by mere chance. Through my talents, I must have been divinely chosen for this opportunity, and I cannot afford to squander that, not now, not ever.'

"Yes…" he started to speak to himself aloud, his own darkened tone reaching his core, "I was chosen by God for this and greater things, and I will let nothing, and no one get in my way. Not that damn woman, not anyone..."

As he spoke, rain continued to fall in heavy sheets, drowning the world around him under petulant seas, leaving only himself and his office afloat.

 **Such is what came to be in the original interpretation, but let us explore a world in which the Shido we know was stopped from his desires before they began to take root.**


	2. Momentary Respite

As rain continued to pound outside of the apartment building, a door could be heard slamming shut outside the hallway, being forced closed against the pressure of the elements outside. What followed was a jingling of keys as one fixed its way into the lock and pushed the door open, revealing a flustered Goro from behind it. He set his drenched umbrella into a bin next to the door and straightened out his half-soaked school uniform before kicking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers.

"Damn rain…barely got home in it without looking like a drowned rat!" he quietly exclaimed before walking from behind the alcove which separated the doorway and the kitchen. He shrugged off his crassness and removed his school jacket, setting it over one of the small dining room chairs before heading into the kitchen to fix up some tea. He set some water over a boil and pulled down a shabby box of genmaicha bags from one of the cabinets-granted, the tea wasn't anything novel or trendy, but it was strong with a rich, simple taste. Besides, as with his occasional crassness, his dress disheveled by the elements, or his long wild brown hair, who did he have to impress in these instances anyway?

As the water started to come to a boil over the burner, Goro quickly turned it off and brought down two mugs, putting a tea bag in each before pouring them over with water. The steam from them was already starting to warm him up from the cold he had endured moments ago. He reached for the refrigerator door and pondered for a moment as he looked inside.

"Oh that's right, it's his turn for dinner tonight…" Goro said to himself. "Although he doesn't really know how to cook, so we'll see how things turn out…" he mused, shaking his head at the possibility of another instant ramen night, which has been a staple more times than he liked.

He sat quietly for a moment at the dining room table and sipped at his cup of tea, looking around small apartment here and there. The rooms were, to his surprise, clean and relatively kept in order for the time being; he liked to make a good impression if someone were to be invited in, but aside from that he really didn't sweat the small stuff, feeling no compulsion for such to begin with. Sometime later, there were more keys jingling at the door as it came open and shut again, with the same routine of throwing another umbrella into the bin, kicking off shoes and replacing them with slippers before walking in from the doorway.

"Well, I'm home…ugh…barely…" said an older male voice from the small living room. "Don't ever let someone tell you the life of a bureaucrat is an easy one. Nothing but reviews and conducting oversight all day, and the public as always is a spiteful pain."

The older male walked towards the kitchen and small dining area where Goro greeted him, cup in hand as he continued to sip away. "Another rough day I take it, dad?" Goro asked. "I made some tea if you want, on the counter."

The older man smirked at Goro as he went towards the kitchen, dropping a tied plastic bag on the counter in place of the tea mug he took up, standing as he drank. "Thank you, son. Genmaicha, I take it?

Goro smirked back and let out a smart chuckle, "What else is it going to be?"

"Honestly, with all the crazy, nuanced things you brats get into these days, I'm not surprised its something off the wall like taro-pineapple. Thankfully, it looks like the Shidos can withstand the tides of passing fads for something with a bit more substance."

The boy nodded and smiled as he took another sip. Masayoshi Shido and Goro Shido, father and son, passed a couple moments away with their tea mugs, letting the hot beverage warm what had been chilled to the bone minutes ago before the pleasant silence was broken once again.

"Speaking of 'withstanding the tides' I assume your grades are still holding up well? Your finals are coming up soon, and then afterwards are going to be your college entries-and from there you actually take on the world."

"Oh no need to worry, last I checked I was still running on honor role. And if college entries are anything like the final exams, I shouldn't have a problem," Goro said with a tampered smugness to his voice. He had always been quick as a whip when it came to logic and his studies, something he was proud of as one of his accomplishments, but still he took care to not take his natural talents for granted for his own sake. "Plus, if I get a grade I don't like, I can always charm one of my teachers to help give it a boost."

Shido laughed as he finished the last of his tea, "You do have the gift of persuasion like yours truly, but I'd still rather you get those grades on your own merit. Doing anything you can to get ahead may seem nice, but it's less rosy than you'd think." He took his glass to the kitchen and brought in the tied plastic bag, still wet from the rain, onto the small table to untie it.

"You're getting the table all wet…" Goro complained as he went to get paper towels from the kitchen.

"Says the one who hung his wet coat onto the dining room chair," Shido jeered back. "Anyway, here, no instant ramen tonight, I got us a couple of bentos to eat for dinner."

"From that place around the corner? Great, I haven't had one of their boxes for a long time!"

"I was thinking the same thing…unless you still wanted the instant ramen, that is…" Shido sarcastically quipped. Goro just smirked and shook his head. "Good, now go get the utensils and some condiments."

They each washed up a bit before sitting down to prep their boxes, clasping their hands before they ate and started in hungrily. They were simple omelet and rice bentos, nothing out of the ordinary, but the little store around the corner was renowned for the effort they put into making their box meals taste spectacular all the same. Goro chowed down rapidly as if his food would disappear, almost certainly earning looks from his father who ate his meal more leisurely, but continued, eyes on him or no.

"Heh…my son, about to take his college entrance exams- it makes me feel old just thinking about it. It amazes me how quickly time goes by…what are you planning on majoring in anyway?" Shido asked as he took another bite of his bento.

"Actually, I was thinking of majoring in criminology and working with law enforcement." Goro said back in a serious, collected tone as he took a break from wolfing his meal.

"Law enforcement, huh? Do you plan on becoming a new ace detective with your credentials?" Shido chuckled. "In all honesty I'm not sure what to think about that choice, but I know once you make a decision you stick with it. Just be careful, all right?"

"I understand, dad. But it's been something I was giving a lot of consideration to. Ace detective or no, I still feel I can make a difference in one way or another." Goro finished, closing in to the finish of his bento.

Shido was quiet for a moment and looked at the table before speaking again, "Well, your mother would be proud, son," he quickly said before taking another bite of his omelet.

"Dad, please…don't mention that woman to me…" Goro said back in a stern tone, not touching the remaining bit of his bento. There was a long silence in the room for a moment before Shido broke it once again.

"I've been taking things into consideration as well myself. I was thinking, that with your graduation and college acceptance happening soon, that I would get back into politics"

Goro had known that his father was once a politician for the assembly and legislature, but this was the first time he had mentioned to him a desire to go back into the political realm. "That would be great dad, I'm sure you'd make a great politician, like you had before. Although, I don't remember you mentioning any such thing until now…"

"Well, I've been pondering it these past couple years or so, but I wanted to wait until your schooling was taken care of before I gave it any more thought. With that time approaching, I figured it would be the right time to consider it."

Goro finished the last of his bento and set the empty box down as Shido took another slow bite. This sudden announcement made Goro more curious now than anything- many thoughts and queries ran through his mind, but only one thus far made it across his lips, "If that's so, why leave office in the first place? Why not run again after your first term, instead of leaving politics flat, especially if you've wanted to get back into it for so long?"

This direct and nosey line of questioning from his son set Shido aback, leaving him unable to collect his thoughts properly when he heard Goro's questions. "Watch yourself, Goro Shido…" he said back in a firm, stern tone. Still, the young man did not look away, giving Shido a serious look back in return, waiting to hear his answer.

Shido took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before looking back at Goro, "Well, you're 18 now, so I figure I owe you more than just a brushed-off answer. Listen closely son, if you really want to know…"


	3. Changing Heart

"You think you might be-what?" Shido said in a surprised, but firm tone.

"I-I think I might be pregnant!" his lover replied, her brow furrowed in a serious expression, but her voice containing a tinge of fear.

Shido removed his arm from around her shoulders and stood up from the office couch, clenching his fists tight and facing the wall away from his lover, leaving her in tears from the sudden negative reaction. The same thoughts crossed his mind during the long silence-thoughts of his opponents bringing him down for impregnating a political advisor out of wedlock, fears of the end of his political career, and the growth of an affirming sense that he was destined to follow his political dreams through his own talents and divine judgement.

"Get o-" was all he managed to speak out, before he was overcome by other thoughts, seeming to emanate from a small, feminine voice ringing clear as a bell in his mind. The sudden halt shocked his lover out of her tears and into a deeper silence to hear what would come next.

'Masayoshi Shido- is that what you really think? Do you really assume that casting out this woman whom you held in your arms just moments before, just to maintain power, is something the divines have destined for you? Are your dreams more important than up taking responsibility and doing what is right?' the small voice in his head asked of him.

'But my dreams...everything I have done, everything I have worked for will be all for nothing. I want to have the power I deserve, the power to shape this nation and make a difference. How could I not be destined for such?' his thoughts countered back.

'Listen to yourself, Shido…your dreams are already turning into warped desires, taking root in your heart. If you follow such warped desires, they will lead no where but to your own ruin. They will lead to a pit from which there is no escape, and that imprisonment will be the only memento you have of the power you crave so much…'

The words of the small voice drove fear into Shido's heart, as he imagined himself at the peak, standing up top a mass of humanity, himself strong, powerful, and endearing- all to suddenly fall from the great heights and into the pit of which was spoken, broken, powerless, and alone.

'The divines destine no such selfish acts to bolster your own pride, and to continue on with such a notion in your head will only lead to a hard downfall. If you want to make to shape anything, shape the character before you. If you want to make a difference, make a difference here, where it is most needed.'

With that the voice left him; Shido turned to look behind his shoulder, catching sight of his lover rubbing at her belly with curiosity, worry spelt over her expressions. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists, reaching for his legislature's pin on his lapel. He toyed with it a bit, his face filled with a distant sorrow, which was soon overcome by a strengthened determination as he furrowed his brow and tore the pin off his suit jacket, placing it onto his desk before he turned completely around to face his lover.

"Get…over here…" he said, sitting back down on the couch, and wrapping his arms around his lover, who answered back by melting into the embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed herself against his chest.

"Hey now, don't get the suit all wet, it's still new after all," Shido mused, patting her between the shoulders.

"Shido-san…but, what are we going to do about keeping your office? Once your opponents know, they'll…"

"I know," Shido said with certainty, knowing that once this news got out, his impeccable reputation will be tarnished, and his political rivals would be after him like sharks to fresh meat. "I know, but let come what may. Better that than the alternative- I will not let us come to ruin."

Confused with his phrasing, all his lover could do was wrap around him tighter and let her tears flow. With this sensation, Shido had the gripping feeling of everything melting away- his fears of loss, the assuredness of his power, his dreams that had begun to warp into dark desires…they all melted away from his heart as he held them close. His lover and unborn son.


	4. A Different Flow

"After that night, your mother and I, and the rest of my advisors, tried everything to maintain my legislative office, but just as we feared, once my political rivals got wind of what happened, they turned it into full-blown scandal, and made sure I did not win another term."

"I see..." Goro said, a sad disappointment on his face as he looked off, lost in worry and thought, "I…must have been a burden to you then, haven't I father, to dash your accomplishments and dreams by being born?"

Shido shook his head while letting out a short chuckle, "You still don't get it, do you son? After the scandal and the failed election, I was left abandoned by everyone. My party was not interested in supporting a corrupted upstart, my family spurned me for bringing shame to them through the scandal- even your mother, soon after giving birth to you, flew the coop. She was a hell of an actress, seeming like she cared more about me than she did for the boons that came from being with a man of power, but you would be surprised of how convincing one's double nature could be."

Goro held his napkin in his hand, gripping it tightly at the mention of his mother, speaking to himself in a hushed tone, "That damn woman…"

Shido continued, "They all left me hanging out to dry for their own benefit and self-interest. But what you don't get son, is that despite it all, I still had you…and you didn't abandon me. You acknowledged me as I acknowledged you, and I'll be damned if I cast you aside as I had been."

Goro let the napkin out of his hand, placing it flat on the table as he sniffed it the air to stave back tears he felt welling up in his eyes.

"Anyway, after that I managed to work a couple of odd government jobs, one even at a research lab where they were working on some sort of 'cognitive psience' experiments. Interesting subject actually, and I even struck up a short friendship with a co-worker who dealt with public relations, as well as the head researcher he was trying to pursue. Come to think of it, I think she has a daughter around your age…last I heard of them though, they were going in on a café venture together in the Yongen-Jaya district."

"Oh you mean Leblanc? They were in an article a while back I think. It said the coffee was delicious, and they served a curry that paired excellently with it…but the cheesecake left something to be desired."

"Eh, I wouldn't know, I never tried anything the old guy made, but it must have been something to convince a head researcher with a daughter to care for to go into it with him. We'll visit and try it sometime."

Goro rose from his chair, taking in all that his father had told him, walking over to him and placing a hand over his shoulder. "Well, when you run again, you'll have my vote, dad," he said, a look of pride and gratitude filling his face.

Shido raised his own hand and placed it over his son's shoulder, "Thank you, son. I think as long as I have your vote, that's all I'll need." He patted his shoulder assuredly before continuing, "Now, help me clean up- I have paperwork I still have to go through, and you have studying to do for your exams."

"Ok, ok…but I still want to go to Leblanc and try their coffee at least…" Goro said, beaming as he reached down to pick up the emptied bento boxes.

"Eventually, maybe this weekend if we both get our work done. And hang up your jacket outside so it doesn't warp the chair."

Goro picked up his jacket and held it out in front of him, opening the door to the short balcony where small rays of sunlight started shining in from outside. He draped it over the outside railing and closed the slide door, spending a moment to take in the brightening sun that was breaking through the heavy clouds. He smiled to himself as the rain dissipated, the world around him coming back onto solid ground, before he left to continue his studies.


End file.
